Changes
by hardrocker21
Summary: After getting lost in Hoboken a young mans life will change forever. Crappy summary I know, but hopefully the story will be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first story so please be nice****.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar****  
><strong>**Note: None of the shows characters appear in the first two chapters. They just introduce my O.C.'s. The characters will first appear in chapter 3.  
>-<strong>

Hoboken, NJ

On an empty street somewhere in Hoboken a single car drove down the road late at night. A light rain was falling adding to the depressing fell that Hoboken gave. No other cars were around, because even the people of Hoboken knew better than to go out at night. There weren't even any cops around because of how dangerous it was. Because of the lack of other drivers, the driver of this single car didn't even bother stopping at the stop sign of one intersection.

Inside the car in the passenger seat sat a young woman with shoulder length brown and light green eyes and she had to be in her early twenties. In the driver seat sat her older brother. He was young, in his late twenties, muscular, had deep green eyes, short black hair, and a short black beard.

"That was a stop sign back there you idiot." the girl complained to the driver.

The man just laughed, looked at her and said. "Sam think about it for a moment. We are driving through Hoboken in the middle of the night. There are no other cars around and no cops are around and we're late getting home. I think were okay for right now. At least until we get home and dad tans our hides."

"It doesn't matter. Do you want to get into an accident out here? I sure don't especially not late at night. God I hate Hoboken." Sam complained.

"Well then why did suggest going this way instead staying in Manhattan?"

Sam groaned after her brother's question and answered. "Because I thought it would be faster. God I'm such an idiot."

Her brother rolled his eyes and gave her a warning. "Listen sis don't you dare start stressing out on me. You remember what the doctor said don't you? You have to keep the stress down. You don't want anything bad happening to the baby now do you?"

Sam sighed and rubbed her belly which was showing signs of pregnancy. "I'm sorry Dave. I just hate getting lost especially in Hoboken."

Her brother, Dave, smiled and patted Sam's shoulder. "Hey relax sis. All we need to do is find a familiar location and get our bearings."

Right as he told her that the headlights of the car shone on a sign that read. 'Hoboken Zoo Next Right.' Dave saw the sign and let out a sigh of relief. "There you see? The Hoboken Zoo is nearby. We can pull in there and find our way back to Manhattan from there."

The car drove on and a minute or two later had pulled into the parking lot of the Hoboken zoo. Peering out the window, Dave could see the sign that was supposed to say 'Hoboken Zoo.' But the b and k in Hoboken and the z in zoo were all missing. Dave shook his head and pulled into a random space and put the car in park. He looked around to make sure they were all alone. They were. Sam quickly opened the glove compartment and pulled out a map as Dave turned on light and began looking at the map.

After a moment Dave decided to break the silence. "So have you talked to him lately Sam?"

Sam kept her gaze on the map, but responded to her brother. "Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I mean. The father, the man whose baby you're carrying."

Sam let out a sigh and answered her brother. "I haven't talked to that S.O.B. since he was taken to Rikers. You remember he stabbed a man."

Dave nodded his head. "Good. He was an awful person anyway. All he ever did was get you drunk and get you pregnant. The baby's better off not knowing him anyway."

Sam nodded in agreement and then asked Dave "Do you still talk to your Army buddies?"

Dave felt his face harden and then answered. "What Army buddies? None of them are alive anymore remember?"

Sam then realized what she had asked." Oh. I'm sorry Dave. I completely forgot."

"It's okay sis. It's been two years now anyway. I know that they would want me to move on."

They continued to sit in silence and after another moment Sam put the map down and turned back to Dave as he turned off the light. "Okay we need this road out of here" she said as she pointed out the window to one of the roads. "And that'll take us all the way to the Lincoln Tunnel and deposit us in Midtown."

Dave nodded, but before he could pull out of the space his car suddenly died. Dave tried the key a few times but couldn't get the engine to start. "No no no no no. Not here. Please not here."

"Dave what's wrong now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to have to check under the hood" answered Dave.

Dave took another look around and made sure no one was around them. He quickly opened the door, got out of the car, and made his way over to the hood.

"Hurry up Dave. I'm getting nervous just sitting here."

Dave looked back at Sam and told her to pop the hood. She did. Dave raised the hood and propped it up. What he saw did not please him. The distributor cap was all disconnected, the fuel line was cut and leaking fuel and the spark plugs were all gone. This car was not going to run until it was repaired. "What the hell? How did this happen?"

All Dave could do was close the hood and walk over to the car door. But as soon as he walked away from the hood he felt something crunch under his foot followed by a low squeal. He looked down at his foot and saw a dead lobster under it. Dave took his foot off of it and saw one of his spark plugs lying on the ground next to the lobster. What was going on here? Dave just merely walked away from it and got back in the car.

Dave sat in the car in silence for a moment. Sam looked at him and asked, "What's wrong now?"

Dave let a sigh and looked at his sister. "The engine is all torn up and the car is not going to run until it's fixed."

Sam banged her fist against the dashboard several times in anger. "Damn it. Worst luck ever. The car just had to die in the middle of Hoboken." She yelled.

Dave grabbed her arm and tried to calm her down. "Watch the stress Sam."

"So how are we going to get home Dave! Huh! Tell me!"

Dave looked out the window and saw a pay phone nearby. "Okay Sam listen to me. I'm going to go over to that phone and call a tow truck and a cab. We'll be home in no time. Though it's likely dad is still going to tan our hides."

Sam nodded and Dave placed his hand on her shoulder. "Trust me sis."

"I trust you Dave."

But before Dave could do anything a bright light suddenly filled the car, followed by a crashing sound like glass breaking, and then a foul odor filled the car. Before they knew it, both siblings entire world went dark.

**So how was it? Please be nice this is my first story.**

**I know there was a lot of dialogue here, but I tried to fit in as much action as I could.**

**Read and review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like thank all my reviewers so far.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar**

It was not a good return to consciousness for either Sam or Dave. They both slowly came back to the world not knowing what had happened before. They weren't yet even aware of what had happened to them.

Dave was the first to fully return despite the fact that he could hardly see. The first thing he was actually aware of was a terrible headache. It seriously felt like his head was splitting open. His entire body felt sore and there was a stinging pain in one of his shoulders. He touched the area where the sting pain was and felt something wet. Was that blood? He didn't care about the blood or pain though. He had been through worse. At least he was alive, but was Sam still alive? Was she nearby?

First thing he had to do though was find out where he was. He stood up and held his hands out in front of him and walked forward a bit and walked straight into a metal mesh. With his vision clearing up some he looked at the mesh wall and he looked up at the ceiling as well. He could now tell that he was in a cage.

Why was he in a cage? And more importantly who would throw him in a cage?

All of a sudden, Dave heard the sound of someone groaning nearby. The groaning sounded familiar, very familiar.

"Sam?" Dave called out. "SAM?" "Dave?" he heard someone call out. "Sam is that you?" Sam continued to groan. "My head hurts. Dave where are you? I can't see anything." "I can barely see anything either. Can you hear my voice Sam?" asked Dave. "Yes I can hear you Dave" answered Sam. "Then make your way over to me." Dave told her.

Dave then heard a shuffling sound moving towards him. As soon as he felt something brush against his leg he reached down and touched it.

"Sam is that you?" asked Dave. "Yes it's me Dave. Now get your hand off my back."

Sam's sudden words confused Dave. He was feeling a lot of hair which should be on her head. It didn't matter though, Dave helped Sam to her feet and the two hugged each other. At this point however Dave's vision was clearing up very well and when he looked at Sam he reeled back in horror and stared in surprise. Standing there was not his sister. What was there was a human sized otter.

Surprisingly the otter drew back at the sight of Dave and stared at him in surprise as well. They just stood and stared at each other for a moment. Then they both asked the same question at the same time

"What the hell are you?" It took another moment for both of them to realize that the other sounded familiar. "Samantha is that you?" Dave asked the otter. The otter nodded and asked him. "Dave. David what happened to you?" asked Sam "What happened to me? What happened to you? You're an animal now." Sam took in Dave's words and informed him "You are too Dave" said Sam.

They then realized that the only light in the room came from a giant lamp standing next to the cage. They also realized that they were not human size. They were certainly smaller now. They then looked down at their bodies.

Sam had light brown fur all over her body with some white on her chest and face. Dave had very dark brown hair all his body with white on his face and chest. Instead of hands they now had paws. They looked down their backs and realized they now had tails. And when they felt their faces they also felt whiskers.

Sam now began to panic. She walked over to Dave and grabbed him by the shoulders and started shaking him violently. "Where are we Dave? What happened to us? Tell me Dave! What happened? Why are we animals? We can't live like this! Tell me Dave. Tell me."

All Dave could do was grab Sam's paws and pull them off his shoulders and at least attempt to calm her down. "Sam calm down. Freaking out is not going to help us at all." Sam continued to freak and struggled against Dave's grip. Eventually she stopped struggling and then buried her face into Dave's chest and began to sob uncontrollably. Dave placed his paw on Sam's back and began patting her back in hopes it would calm her down. It did.

"Sam you need to calm down. Remember the baby." Sam looked back up at her brother in anger. "Dave think about it. We're animals now. How do we know my baby still exists?" Dave opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything they both heard the sound of a door being unlocked and opened. Light suddenly filled the entire room and two men stepped inside.

Both men wore white coats and obviously had to be doctors. Dave peered around the room and noticed a bunch of needles and various sharp items. Dave could only hope that this was a vet's office and not a research facility.

One of the men came over and dropped some fish into the cage. Dave had never liked fish, but he was hungry. Bad tasting food was better than no food at all. His time in the Army had taught him that. He grabbed one fish, closed his eyes, and took a bite expecting a nasty taste. Instead the fish actually tasted delicious. He took another bite and then another. It tasted really good. Sam then decided to take a chance and tried the fish as well. She too enjoyed it. They both stopped eating however as the two men began talking.

"Well it looks like they're both fully awake now" said the taller man. The shorter man laughed and said "You think? They just started eating man. Now where were they found again?" "In the parking lot outside. They were trapped in a car. One of the security guards noticed a bright light shining outside near the car. He went out to check it and when he got there the source of the light was gone. He did look in the car though and found these two." The taller man answered. The shorter one scratched his head and said "I wonder how they got in there." "My theory is that someone caught them and wanted to sell them." said the taller man. "Maybe, I don't know. The police are running the plates though so we may know more soon. The thing I wonder though is are they domesticated or are they from the wild?" pondered the shorter man "It's likely the latter. You checked out their blood yet?" asked the taller man. "Yeah and I got some interesting results. First off we do know that the female is expecting a pup or two." answered the shorter man.

Both Dave and Sam looked at each other and could sense the relief they both felt. At least Sam still had the baby and that was a good thing. They then looked back at the two men.

"So the female is pregnant. What so interesting about that?" asked the taller man. "That's not the interesting part. As we were examining the blood we found traces of human DNA in the samples. It's very peculiar." The shorter man answered. "Human DNA? How the hell is that possible?" asked the tall man. "I don't know. We wanted to run more tests, but we were ordered to stop." said the short man. "Who made the order?" asked the tall man. "That is the strangest part. Apparently the order came from the U.S. Army and don't ask me what their interest here is because I don't know." answered the short man.

Both Dave and Sam huddled closer together and they could feel each other trembling. Sam looked at Dave and asked him. "Why would the Army be interested in us? You'd think they would have bigger concerns than just a couple of otters." "I don't know sis. How would I know?" He answered in an annoyed tone. She answered back in an annoyed tone as well. "You're the military guy here I thought you would know." "Former military" he corrected. "Whatever" she answered all upset. Tears began to fall from her eyes again. Dave wrapped an arm around Sam and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay Sam. Just look on the bright side. You still have the baby."

That may have been true, but it actually made her more concerned. What would the baby look like now? It was bad enough that she was drunk when she got pregnant, but what would the baby look like now? Would it be a human, an otter, or an otter-human hybrid? Before she could tell Dave her concerns, the two men started talking again.

"So any idea on what we're going to do with them?" the tall man asked. The short man answered. "Orders are already in. The female is going to be shipped to the St. Louis Zoo for children to see." "So they are going to stick her in the children's zoo?" asked the tall man. "Yep" answer the short man. "Now what's going to happen to the male?" the tall man continued to ask. "He was supposed to stay here at Hoboken, but the Army wants him sent to the zoo in Central Park. Again the Army's motives are questionable" the short man answered. "Why? Doesn't the Central Park Zoo already have an otter" asked the tall man. "Yeah they do and it's a female. Know what I mean?" answered the short man. "Oh. I see now. But still I wonder what the Army's concern here is anyway" said the tall man. "Who knows man? We don't get paid to ask questions. We only answer them. Want some advice? Just do as you're told." The two men then walked over to the door and walked out of the room.

Sam and Dave looked at each other and knew they both felt the same thing. They both felt fear. In their current predicament they wanted to be together. But now they were going to be separated and there was not a thing that they could do about it. Ever since Dave had been discharged from the Army both him and his sister had been pretty much been inseparable. Now they were being pulled apart for the first time in two years. They knew that all they could do was savor the time they had left and wonder what the future held for both of them.

**Now I know there are some big questions here. I think you should know that they will be answered. Some may be answered in this story and others will be answered in future stories.**

**Before anyone asks the question here is the answer. NO. This will NOT be a Marlene/O.C. pairing. I am a major Skilene fan and I will not pair her with an O.C.**

**Remember folks read and review** **and please be nice about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter three everyone. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Dave and Sam. I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

After three days at The Hoboken Zoo it was now time for Sam and Dave to be transferred.

**(AN: I don't know how long it really takes for a transfer, but let's just pretend it only takes that long in this shows universe.) **

The past few days had been the longest that either of them had experienced and things were about to get worse. They sat in the cage just waiting for the workers to arrive and take them to wherever they were going. Dave walked over to his sister and placed a paw on her shoulder. She turned her head to him and he could see that she had been crying some more. He couldn't blame her because he too could feel tears coming to his eyes. Without a word, Sam wrapped her arms around Dave and let more tears slide down her face. After a moment she looked back up at her brother.

"I'm scared Dave" she whispered to her brother. Dave patted her back and looked down at her. "I know Sam. I'm scared too. But you have to be strong. Not just for you or me, but for dad as well. I can't imagine what he's going through right now without us." Dave thought for a moment. "You also have to be strong for him or her as well" he continued as he patted Sam on the belly where he could feel her baby. Sam nodded her head and whispered "I will Dave." Dave patted her back one more time and could feel his voice breaking. "I know you will Sam. I know you will." Both siblings then let the tears flow from their eyes.

Outside the door of the vet's office door they could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. Two men walked into the room and removed Sam and Dave from the cage. The men carried them down the hall to the garage where the trucks and crates were waiting for them. Sam and Dave shared one last glance at each other before being set down in the crates which were promptly closed. The crates were then placed in separate trucks and after a quick check, the trucks started up and drove out of The Hoboken Zoo. One drove towards Central Park and the other drove towards JFK International Airport.

Sam's crate was carefully loaded onto a plane that was bound for St. Louis, Missouri. As the plane took off, she cried one last time and said to herself "Goodbye Dave. I thought I'd never have to say that again."

The trip to Central Park only took about thirty minutes and it was still early in the day. The zoo wasn't even open yet. The truck pulled up to the gate and was met by a red haired woman. The driver looked at her and waved. "Hey Alice we got you a transfer right here. Where do you want it?" Alice looked at the driver. "Just take it to the garage and we'll get to it in a little while" she said, obviously not caring. Alice opened the gate and let the truck in. The truck drove over to the garage and backed into it. Two workers came up and took the crate out of the truck and set it in a back corner. The truck drove off and the workers walked away leaving the crate alone. Now all that observed the crate were four penguins standing on a bench.

"What do you think it is Skippa?" Asked the shortest penguin. The flat headed penguin who was observing the crate through binoculars answered without taking his eyes off of the crate. "No idea Private, but I do know that it's from Hoboken so it has to be bad news." Private looked back at Skipper in surprise. "What? You really believe that because it's from Hoboken it's already bad?" The tallest penguin turned his attention to Private and told him. "Well to be honest Private almost all of our Hoboken guests do to turn out to be bad. You remember Savio don't you?" At the mention of that snakes name, Private curled into a ball and began whimpering and started whispering over and over again "Dark snake belly." Skipper smiled and said "Thank you Kowalski." "FISH" exclaimed the fourth penguin. Skipper rolled his eyes and said "Not now Rico we have things to look into. We can eat when we're done." After getting Private to stop whimpering, the penguins leaped from their perch and belly slid towards the garage.

Halfway between the bench and the garage all four penguins crashed into a light brown otter who had just jumped over the wall of her habitat and walked into their path. Skipper ran into her first and knocked her to the ground. The other three penguins then crashed into Skipper and into each other.

It took a moment for the otter to realize what had happened and looked at Skipper and asked. "Um Skipper could you get off of me please?" Skipper got off of her and even helped her to her feet. "Sorry Marlene, but we've got a very important task at hand" Skipper told Marlene. Private nodded his head and said "We're on our way to meet the new neighbor. He's being kept in the garage." "Private" groaned Skipper. Behind Private, Kowalski was face palming and Rico smacked Private on the back of the head. Marlene perked up at the sound of the words new neighbor and said "Oh we have a new neighbor? I want to meet them. Let's go meet them right now." Skipper held out his flipper to quiet Marlene. "They're from Hoboken Marlene and you know how visitors from Hoboken are. Do I need to remind you of Savio?" Skipper told Marlene. Once again Private curled into a ball and began whimpering and Marlene started shuddering. She still had the memory of that snake swallowing her whole stuck in her mind. But she let it pass and said "I think I'm going to risk it guys, because they could be nice or they might not." She turned and ran off in the direction of the garage. "Come on let's go" she called back to the penguins. Skipper rolled his eyes again and he and the other penguins followed after her.

**And that is chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer.**

**AN: I've got some things coming up so I probably won't be able to update for a few days. Don't worry guys just hang in there and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**Remember read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys. I had to go watch my uncle's house for a few days and he does not have a computer. Oh well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my O.C.'s**

Even though he had been in the crate for just an hour, it had felt more like ten hours for Dave. All he could do was sit there and wait for something to happen. What would happen? Dave didn't know. He didn't know what would come up. Despite his crate situation Dave could only think of one thing and that was of his sister. Would he ever see her again and would ever get to meet his future niece or nephew. But above all the only big question he had was whether or not he or his sister would ever be human again.

Dave was starting to doze when he heard some voices outside the crate. Could that be his salvation? Could that be a way out of this horrid crate?

Outside of the crate stood all four penguins, plus Marlene. They all stared at the crate until Marlene decided to break the silence. "What kind of animal do you think is inside" she asked Skipper. Skipper did not take his eyes off the crate but he did answer her question. "That's what we're here to find out."

From inside the crate a voice started yelling out. "Hey who's out there? Somebody get me the hell out this crate. Come on it's getting cramped and it's hot in here."

Private looked at the crate with his eyes full of fear. "Um Skippa maybe we shouldn't let him out. He sounds mean." From inside the crate Dave could hear the fear in Private's voice and let out a sigh. "Look kid I'm sorry about the attitude okay. I'm just in a horrible mood right now and I'm in a horrible situation alright. Now will someone please let me out? I'm tired of being stuck in this lousy crate."

Skipper turned his head to Rico and nodded. Rico then upchucked a crowbar and handed it to Skipper who then proceeded to stick the end of the crowbar into the side of the crate and pried the front of it off.

Inside the crate was a male otter with dark brown fur and deep green eyes. They looked at him and he walked towards them.

"Thank god man. It sucked being stuck in that crate for however long I was in there." Dave walked towards the penguins and Marlene and felt a strange feeling go through him. These were the first animals he had seen since he had turned. During his entire stay at Hoboken he had only seen himself and his sister and now that he was talking to other animals everything just felt weird. But after the feeling passed he continued towards the group. As he held out his paw to meet them, each penguin went into their battle stances and stared him down. No one talked, they just stared.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Skipper finally asked. Dave stared in confusion. "What are you talking about man?" Dave asked. "Just answer the question spy" Skipper told Dave. Dave continued to stare in confusion and said. "I don't understand what you're going on about. You're only confusing me." Skipper let out a sigh and said "Look we can either do it the easy way or we can do it the hard way. Rico?" Skipper turned his head to Rico who now held the crowbar and was laughing manically.

Dave now went from confused to shocked. "Oh my god. I'm in hell. I'm in hell it finally happened."

Marlene stepped in front of the penguins and stood before Dave. "Ignore them, they're just paranoid" she told Dave. Marlene then grabbed Dave's paw, shook it, and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Marlene. What's your name?" Dave pulled his paw from Marlene and answered. "Dave. My name is Dave."

Private dropped his stance and waddled towards Dave. "Hello Dave, I'm Private and these a-" Private was cut off when Skipper slapped Private on the back of the head. "Private that is confidential information. Information we do not give to spies. Now go keep an eye out for Alice" Skipper scolded Private and pointed at the door to the garage. Private dropped his head in shame and waddled to the door. Marlene rolled her eyes and pointed at each penguin. "That's Skipper. That's Kowalski. That's Private. And that's Rico" she told Dave. Skipper of course face palmed. "Marlene you just blew our secret info." Skipper yelled at her. Marlene was unfazed. "Hey he was going to learn it sometime."

Before anyone could continue the conversation, a more annoying and obnoxious voice piped in. "What is this, a new neighbor? Oh, that means I get a new subject." The penguins along with Marlene and Dave turned their heads to the window which was open. There on the window sill was the annoying ring tailed lemur king himself, King Julien. Julien jumped down from the window and approached Dave and examined him. "What is this, a new otter? Oh well, I am King Julien and I am king of this zoo. You may now bask in the excellence that is me."

Once again Dave was completely confused. Who was this lemur and where did he suddenly come from. Dave glanced back at the penguins and Marlene. They were all shaking their heads. Obviously this so called king was just full of himself.

Dave turned back to Julien and calmly said "Look buddy I know you seem to think that you're the one in charge here and in your habitat you probably are, but out here in this garage you aren't in charge. So please leave me alone and do not talk to me unless I talk to you."

Julien looked back at Dave and asked "I'm sorry I do not follow. What are you saying?"

Dave groaned and said "It means get out of my face or I will break yours."

Now Dave's words got Julien to back away. "O.K. fine, but remember I can either be a friend or not a friend. I forget what the opposite are called" Julien warned before jumping back out the window. Dave looked back at the penguins and Marlene and said "I think I'm going to hate him."

Skipper gazed back at Dave. "Now that Ringtail is gone we can get back to business. Now tell me who are you?" Dave looked back and said "I already told you that my name is Dave." Skipper nodded and asked his next question. "What brings you to our zoo?" Dave thought for a moment on what he should say and then gave an answer "I was transferred here against my will. Do you treat all your new neighbors like this?"

Kowalski answered Dave's question. "Just the ones from Hoboken, we've had a lot of bad luck with. One of them was a boa constrictor with a big appetite." Marlene shuddered at Kowalski's words.

Before Skipper could ask any more questions Private came running back to the group. "Skippa Alice is coming." Skipper nodded at Private and pushed Dave back into the crate. Before Dave could say anything Skipper told him what was going on. "If Alice finds you outside this crate she will get suspicious which would be bad news for us. Just remember, you never saw us."

Skipper started waving his flippers in front of Dave's face. Once again this just confused Dave. The penguins closed the crate with Dave back inside and hid in various locations of the garage along with Marlene.

Alice entered the garage wheeling in a dolly. She walked over to the crate and using the dolly was able to easily lift it up and wheel it out of the garage.

After Alice had left, the penguins and Marlene came out of hiding and watched Alice walk away with the crate. Skipper turned to the others and said "Alright I want all of you to keep an eye him. Especially you Marlene seeing as he is your new roommate. Keep your guard up because I still don't trust this guy."

Marlene looked back at Skipper and said "Come on Skipper. He's new and he seems friendly for the most part. Can't you just give up this paranoia for once?"

Skipper just smiled and said "That's cute and naïve Marlene. Cute and naïve."

**Hope you guys enjoyed and I hope it was worth the wait.**

**Read and review please.**

**Just so you guys know chapter 5 is probably going to take a while. It's going to be a long chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is chapter 5 folks please enjoy.**

**Note: This chapter will have some funny moments and will probably raise another question or two.**

**Note 2: This chapter is kind of a filler chapter and was written to get away from the drama for a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own penguins of Madagascar**

The next few hours for Dave were worse than being stuck in the crate. At least in the crate he was just uncomfortable. Now in the vet's office he was uncomfortable and going through pain. Not only did Dave require a couple of shots, but the vet also needed to extract blood from him. He also needed a check-up to make sure he was healthy. And to top everything off Dave was quite sure that the vet was sadistic. After everything was done, Alice placed Dave into a pet carrier and carried him off to the otter habitat.

It was late afternoon and the crowds had gone home for the day. At least that meant Alice would not be pestered while placing the new otter in its habitat. Alice set the pet carrier down in the habitat and opened it.

Dave crawled out of the carrier and onto the grass as he inhaled deeply. He winced at the bright sunlight and let his eyes adjust. He had spent the past three days in a small vet's office with limited sunlight so now just the sight of sunlight hurt his eyes. But again he just let his eyes adjust and get back to normal. He looked back up and noticed that Alice had walked away and was tending to other matters.

Dave stood up on his hind legs and spotted a stone cave nearby. He walked on over to it and walked inside. Almost as soon as he entered he was greeted by a familiar otter. "Hi there new roomie. You remember me right?" she asked. Dave looked at her and said "Yes from this morning. It's Marlene right?" Marlene nodded. "Yep and this is my home. Let me show you around."

Marlene showed him around the cave and showed him were he would be sleeping. The cave seemed very nice. "Unfortunately it's a little small. I hope that isn't a problem. " She told Dave. Dave chuckled and said "It's not small, it's cozy. Don't look at the negatives, because they just make everything look bad."

When they were done going around the cave, Marlene asked Dave if he would like to see the rest of the zoo. Dave said yes. They walked out of the cave and jumped the wall of the habitat and the tour began.

Their first stop was the badger habitat to meet Becky and Stacy. Marlene and Dave entered the habitat and looked around. The girls were nowhere to be found. Where were they?

As Marlene and Dave looked around they were both jumped from behind. "Hey cousin" said the voice on Marlene's back. The voice belonged to Becky, the tan colored badger. Stacy was on top of Dave's back. Becky got off of Marlene and helped her up and they both walked over to Dave and Stacy. Stacy had already gotten off of Dave's back but Dave was still lying on his front, completely motionless. They turned him over and were confused by what they saw. Dave's eyes were completely dilated and his breathing was really shallow. It was as if he was in shock. Marlene grabbed Dave's shoulders and lightly shook him. Dave snapped out of his trance and stared back at Marlene.

"What? Did something just happen?" asked Dave. Marlene shrugged and said "Well you did get silent there for a moment and you weren't moving." Dave sighed and said "Oh yeah about that I just don't like surprises. My health can't handle them. You hear me?" Marlene and the badgers nodded.

Marlene, Dave, and the badgers talked for a little while before Dave and Marlene decided to move on.

The next stop was Burt the elephant's habitat. They walked on over to him and said hello. Burt said hello back to them. Burt and Dave conversed for a little while before Dave asked a question.

"Hey Burt I have a question. Have you ever seen a show called Futurama?" asked Dave. Burt shook his head and answered "No I haven't. Why do you ask?" Dave chuckled and said "Because you actually sound like one of the characters from the show. No seriously you do." Burt pondered this for a moment and said "Really? I'll have to check it out if I get a chance."

Marlene and Dave walked from the elephant habitat to the chimp habitat next. Phil and Mason were in the middle of a game of checkers when the otters arrived and were caught a little off guard.

"Hey Phil, Mason would you guys like to meet my new roommate?" asked Marlene. Both Phil and Mason turned their heads in Marlene's direction and spotted her and an unfamiliar otter. "Hello Marlene and who is that you have with you if you don't mind me asking?" Mason asked as Marlene and Dave walked over to them. Dave looked at Mason and said "The name's Dave if you don't mind me answering." Mason chuckled lightly at Dave's words and Phil signed something to Mason. "Yes I agree old bean. This one does seem to have a sense of humor. I just hope he lasts longer than Marlene's last roommate." Mason said to Phil. Dave looked from Marlene to the chimps and asked "Last roommate?" Before Mason could say anything Marlene butted in. "She was disgusting and that's all I'm saying. Can we please talk about something else?" "That sounds like a good idea" answered Dave.

Dave asked Phil and Mason to talk about more about themselves. Mason talked and Phil signed and Mason translated for Phil. Phil's actions led Dave to believe that Phil was mute so he asked Phil very few questions. After a few minutes, Dave noticed the book that Phil had lying next to him. "Is that a good book guys?" he asked while pointing at the book. Phil and Mason looked at where Dave was pointing and Phil began signing away while Mason translated. "Phil says it is a good book and he could teach you to read if you wish." Dave chuckled and said "While I appreciate the offer fellas I regret to tell you that I already know how to read." After Dave made mention that he could read Mason and Marlene began laughing while Phil signed his laughs thinking that Dave was joking. Dave looked back at the book and looked at the title and smiled. "The Prince and the Pauper? Now that is a good Mark Twain novel. In fact it's one of my personal favorites" said Dave.

Dave's words made Phil stop signing and Mason stopped laughing when he realized Phil was no longer signing. Marlene laughed for another moment before she realized that Phil and Mason had stopped. She looked back at Dave who was now smiling. "Yeah guys I told you I can read and now you know" Dave said. He looked back at Marlene and said "Shall we continue?"

Marlene introduced Dave to other characters around the zoo. Among the animals were Roy the rhino, Bada and Bing, and Darla the baboon. Unfortunately Dave found out about her backwoods magic the hard way. When Darla made mention of it, Dave expressed skepticism. His skepticism was short lived however when a pumpkin fell on his head. It hit his head and yelled "WHAT PUMPKIN, WHAT WHAT, PUMPKIN WHAT?" he ranted in surprised anger. Darla smirked and Dave shut up right after that.

After they were done talking to the baboons, Dave and Marlene walked over to the lemur habitat. Right when Dave was about to climb over the wall Marlene stopped him. "Wait a moment Dave let me see if Julian is in there." Marlene looked over the wall and to her relief Julian was not there. "OK let's go in" she said to Dave.

It was true that Julian was not in the lemur habitat, but for Marlene she just wanted to get in and introduce Dave to Maurice and Mort and then get out without Julian even knowing she was there. She spotted Maurice and Mort sitting at the tiki bar and led Dave over to it. "Hey Mort, Maurice meet my new roommate" she called out to them as Dave walked after her. "Hey Marlene and uh… what's your name?" asked Maurice. Dave walked over to Maurice and answered. "My name is Dave I was just transferred here today. Nice place." Maurice laughed lightly and asked Dave to sit at one of the seats at the bar. "Smoothie?" asked Maurice. Dave thought and asked "What kinds do you got?" Maurice pointed to a pile of fruit behind the bar and said "Take your pick." Dave looked at all the fruit and spotted a granny smith apple. "That granny smith will do" he said as he pointed to it. Maurice picked up and made Dave his smoothie. Dave took a sip and his eyes lit up. "Whoa! Now that is heaven."

For the next few minutes Dave and Maurice conversed about personal interests and anything else that seemed relevant, but Marlene just wished they would hurry up and finish their conversation.

"So what kind of music do you lemurs listen to? I can that boom box up there" asked Dave. "We mostly listen to techno and hip-hop." Dave let a little chuckle. "Techno? Hip-hop? You guys listen to that?" asked Dave. "I like techno" Mort blurted out. Dave looked at Mort who was sitting on the stool next to him and laughed some more. "That's cute kid, very cute" Dave said to Mort. Mort let out a little laugh and said "I like cute." Dave laughed a little more and turned back to Maurice.

"So what kind of music do you listen to Dave?" asked Maurice. Dave finished his smoothie and answered "Rock and roll basically. I prefer people like ACDC, Bon Jovi, KISS, and the list just goes on and on." Maurice just shrugged "I don't know any of those guys, sorry. We don't listen to a lot of rock here, mainly because King Julian prefers techno." Dave let out a little grunt and continued talking. "Let me guess. He's an obnoxious ring tailed lemur who is full of himself and wears a leafy hat, am I right?" Maurice laughed lightly "You got it. Did you meet him already?" Dave nodded and said "Unfortunately I have. It was just this morning in the garage. I met him and some penguins in there." Marlene let out a little cough to get Dave's attention and gave him a small glare. "Oh yeah I also met Marlene there earlier. Sorry girl." Marlene nodded and her glare went away. "No offense Maurice, but Julian and those penguins have got some serious screws loose" Dave said to Maurice. Maurice rolled his eyes and said "Tell me about it. Julian is just stupid; don't tell him I said that. As for the penguins, they're just paranoid. But on the other hand the penguins do protect the zoo on a regular basis so it all works out. I tell you one time we had a snake get loose here. I couldn't sleep for a week after that. But thanks to the penguins a number of us are still alive."

Before Maurice and Dave could continue talking Marlene came over and interrupted. "I just heard Julian coming right now. We should leave right now." Dave got up from his seat and said "I second that idea. Maurice it was nice meeting you and Mort you stay cute kid." Maurice chuckled and said "Probably a good idea. I guess I'll see you around then." Dave nodded. "See you around man" he said back.

Marlene and Dave left the lemur habitat and walked back towards the otter habitat. On the way there Dave asked Marlene "So what was up with you back there regarding the king lemur?" he chuckled at mentioning the word king. Marlene sighed and answered him. "Julian seems to think I'm going to be his queen. I mean it's flattering, but me with him? Not going to happen. Now it's just annoying." Dave laughed a little more "Why does he think that you're going to choose him?" Marlene shrugged "I don't know. He was into me one time, but that ended after I had a brief relationship with a squirrel. It happened again after my fur was bleached in a chlorine accident but that was because he thought I was an arctic mink. I don't know what caused it this time he just started doing it all over again all of a sudden." Dave continued to laugh lightly "Sucks to be you then." Marlene just glared at him.

A short while later back at the otter habitat, the zookeepers brought Dave and Marlene dinner. Dinner tonight consisted of fish and some clams that Marlene had stored in her cave. They ate their fish and a couple of clams and after they were done eating they chatted for a while. When it started to get late they went to bed. Dave had his own bed on the other side of the cave across from Marlene.

A couple of hours later Marlene woke up all of a sudden and noticed that Dave was not in bed. He wasn't in the cave so he had to be outside. She walked over to the cave entrance, but Dave was standing outside in front of the entrance. He was staring up at the moon and he was whispering, but Marlene could hear him. "Please, please watch over Sam and her child and my dad. Let them all be safe and well, please lord I beg you." Tears streamed down his cheeks. Now Marlene was wondering exactly what Dave was going on about. Who was Sam and what was that about a child? Marlene didn't know, but she figured that if Dave wanted her to know he tell her when he was willing.

**And that is chapter 5**

**Fun fact: John Dimaggio who plays the voice of Burt the elephant on POM also plays the voice of Bender from Futurama as well as Marcus Fenix from the Gears of War series. Neither of which I own.**

**Note: I should also let you all know that I did not create that pumpkin rant in the middle of the chapter. It was created by Doug Walker aka The Nostalgia Critic. I just borrowed it for the purpose of entertainment. I do not own The Nostalgia Critic.**

**Please be nice in your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here comes chapter 6 folks and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Marlene woke up the next morning to find that Dave was in his bed sound asleep. Quietly she got out of bed and crept over to him and poked him gently. Dave grunted and turned over. Marlene poked him a little harder and Dave stirred a little but went back to sleep. Marlene then tapped him on shoulder and whispered "Dave? Are you going to wake up? DAVE?"

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" Dave yelled all of a sudden and sat up. Marlene backed away all of a sudden with a look of fear on her face. Dave noticed her and felt regret come over him. "Sorry about that Marlene. I just hate being woken up so abruptly and you know how I feel about surprises. I didn't scare you did I?" Marlene shook her head and relaxed a bit. Dave lied back down and asked "Morning already? It felt like I just went to sleep."

He started to sit back up, but Marlene was pushing him back down. "Look if your still tired maybe you should go back to sleep for a little longer," she said. She was wondering if she should tell him about what she saw last night. Dave sat back up and said "I'm alright Marlene. Why are you so concerned?" Once again Marlene was wondering if she should tell him about last night, but then she decided to at least tell him some of the truth. "Well I woke up sometime late last night and noticed you weren't in bed," she told him without giving too much away in hopes that he would believe her. Dave tilted his head and let out a little laugh. "Oh that? I just have a hard time sleeping in new places that's all. I'll get used to it in time though," Dave told Marlene. Marlene now felt a little relief. At least the question of why he wasn't in bed was somewhat answered. But why was he crying and who was Sam?

(Break)

Sometime later the zoo opened up and the people were surprised at the sight of a new otter. Many of the patrons began wondering and talking about the possibility of baby otters soon. Both Marlene and Dave heard what the people were saying and they both told each other "NO!"

The day went on without anything eventful going on. The penguins did their cute and cuddly routine, the lemurs danced to their music, Dave just swam and lazed around, and Marlene did her flip routines for the people. Before anyone knew it closing time had come. Alice began rushing people out and once everyone was out she closed and locked the gate. She then went from habitat to habitat and distributed the animals their food, grumbling as she did so.

At the otter habitat Marlene grabbed all their fish and placed them in a basket. Dave walked in and saw what she was doing. "Um Marlene what's going on?" asked Dave. Marlene turned to him, smiled and answered. "The penguins invited us over to their habitat for dinner tonight so I'm gathering tonight's fish so we can eat over there."

Dave thought for a moment. This could easily have been a rouse to lure him to their habitat to question him some more. Or worse they could be luring him over so that they can torture him for any information. What information that would be? Dave didn't know. Despite all this Dave felt that whatever the penguins could try to throw at him he could probably handle. If he couldn't handle it he could at least try to resist. With a cautious mind he smiled and said to Marlene, "Sounds good."

(Break)

A few minutes later Marlene and Dave arrived in the penguins HQ. Cautiously Dave stepped into the HQ, looked around and said, "WHOA! Now this is sweet." All of a sudden a powerful force hit Dave and pulled him to the ground. It took a moment for Dave to realize what was going on. Private, Rico, and Kowalski had pinned Dave to the ground while Skipper stood over him. Dave struggled to get loose, but the penguins had some good strong grips and kept him down. "HEY! Not cool dude," Marlene angrily yelled at Skipper. Skipper merely chuckled and said, "Not to worry Marlene. I just want to ask our new neighbor a few questions and if we detect no deception from him then we'll let him go." Kowalski pulled out a small electric device, flipped a switch on it and said, "Lie detector is on and ready Skipper."

Skipper waddled over to Dave and stared him down. "First what is your name?" Skipper asked. "My name is Dave. I already told you that." Dave answered as the other penguins continued to hold him down. "Second question, where were you born Dave?" asked Skipper. Dave didn't know what to say. All his life both he and Sam and their father had moved from place to place. His father had been an Army man and as a result they had moved from Army base to Army base all through Dave's earlier years. "I don't know. I've been moved around so much that I never kept track," Dave blurted out to Skipper. Skipper rubbed his beak for a moment to consider Dave's answer and then said, "I'll accept that answer. Okay big question this time. Have you ever been to or been affiliated with anyone from Denmark?" "No!" was Dave's answer. "Okay final question. Are you a spy? Remember that if you lie to us, Rico here will deal with you. Rico," Skipper said as he nodded to Rico. Rico spit up a baseball bat and started laughing psychotically. Dave gulped and gave his answer, "No I am not. I was just placed here against my will. Okay?"

Skipper looked back over to Kowalski who nodded his head. Skipper motioned for the other penguins to get off of Dave. Once the other penguins were off of Dave, Skipper helped Dave to his feet. "I'll buy your story for now, but remember that we are watching." "Yeah everything's fine and dandy now. Can we just eat already?" Marlene blurted out.

A minute later all four penguins plus the two otters were sitting at the penguins table with a fish lying on a chopping board. Dave looked at the fish lying before them and then looked back at the penguins. "So what are you fellas going to do here?" Dave asked. Skipper smirked and looked at Rico. "Rico show the new guy how we roll?" Rico nodded and regurgitated two chef's knives. Dave was taken aback. "JESUS! A baseball bat is one thing man, but how were able to get those knives down your gullet without killing yourself?" Rico babbled some non-understandable words leaving Dave confused. Kowalski looked at Dave and translated for Rico, "He says it takes a lot of practice." Kowalski's words just confused Dave even more. "That just raises more questions. Never mind I don't want to know. Can we please just eat?"

Focusing back on the fish, Rico scraped the knives together and started chopping the fish to tiny pieces. In a matter of seconds the entire fish was nothing more than a stack of diced fish. Dave stared in amazement. "Damn man I haven't seen real sushi chefs that aren't that good. I myself am good, but I'm not that good." Skipper looked at Dave and asked, "Oh really. You think you're good with a knife?" Dave nodded and said, "You never know." Skipper smirked once again, "Let's see what you can do. Rico hand him a knife." Rico obeyed and tossed a knife to Dave. Dave jumped out of the way seeing as the knife was flying in his direction and let the knife hit the ground. "What the hell are you guys trying to do? Kill me?" Dave yelled in fright as he looked back at the penguins. "Sorry," babbled Rico.

Dave shook his fright off and picked up the knife that was nearly as long as his arm. Rico grabbed a fish and tossed it up into the air. Dave raised the knife and as the fish came back down he sliced it down the middle and cut each half into two pieces slicing the fish into four pieces. Skipper was only slightly amazed, but smiled anyway. "Not bad for a rookie," he said to Dave. This time is was Dave's turn to smirk. "Skipper what makes you think I'm a rookie?" Dave tossed the knife into the air and tried to catch the tip with his finger. He caught it alright.

"OUCH! Damn it I thought had that trick down," Dave yelled out. His finger was oozing blood and it dripped onto the floor. Rico laughed and Private fainted at the sight of the blood. Skipper face palmed and looked at Kowalski. "Kowalski fix him up please." Before Kowalski could do anything Dave turned back to the penguins. "No fellas you don't have to worry about it. I can get it myself. Do you have a first aid kit around here?" Skipper nodded and reached under the table. He pulled out a first aid kit and handed it to Dave. Dave opened it up pulled out some bandages, rubbing alcohol, and some cotton swabs while Marlene ran to get some rags to clean up the mess.

While Dave and Marlene were distracted Skipper pointed at Dave's blood and said, "Kowalski get some of his blood and analyze it. With it we'll be able to find out whether he is connected to one of our enemies or not." Kowalski nodded and pulled out a cotton swab and wiped up some of the blood with it while Dave wasn't looking. "Normally I would take saliva, but blood will definitely work better," Kowalski said to himself as he placed the swab into a plastic bag.

After Dave's cut had been bandaged, all the blood cleaned up and Private had been woken up, the penguins and otters continued with dinner. It was very good and both Dave and Marlene enjoyed it. The otters bid the penguins good night and walked back to their habitat. Along the way Marlene looked at Dave and scolded him. "What was up with that knife thing? Were you trying to hurt yourself? You nearly lost your finger." Dave laughed and looked at Marlene. "Who are you, my mother? I learned my lesson and I won't do that again." Marlene rolled her eyes as the two made their way back to the habitat.

**And that is chapter 6 everyone.**

**I hope you guys remember the blood bit from chapter 2.**

**Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay 100 visitors to my first story so far. I would like to thank everyone who has read my story. And I would like to thank sk and a for reviewing every chapter that I have upload. Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

The rest of the week passed uneventfully for Dave. The crowds came and the crowds went and the days passed by like the wind. The animals all did their usual daily routines every single day. Nothing changed. Some days had a little excitement and some days were just plain dull. The most exciting thing that had happened for Dave was when Julian had kicked Mort into the otter habitat and had landed right on top of Dave. He landed on Dave while he was lying on the grass.

At this point Dave had gotten to know almost all of the animals at the zoo. He really liked many of them. The only animals he had not gotten to know very well were King Julian, Joey the kangaroo, and Leonard the koala. Julian was just way too annoying, Joey just hated visitors, and Leonard was more paranoid than the penguins. Despite a few questionable neighbors, Dave was actually starting to like this place. Many of the neighbors were friendly and living in this place was certainly better than living the way his life was going when he was human.

Even though his life was going very well now, Dave still thought about his sister and his father. Dave often wondered what his dad was going through with both him and Sam missing. How was Sam doing in St. Louis? How was her baby doing? Would the baby be born with or without complications? Dave didn't know and he wanted to and as far as he could tell there was no way of finding out.

(Break)

For Kowalski the week had been very busy. He had to finish a couple of inventions and work on a few experiments. But above all he had been analyzing Dave's blood and he had been trying to compare it to many of their known enemies. But so far he had no luck with any of their enemies. There were no matches with Dr. Blowhole or his agents. There were no matches with the Red Squirrel either. And there were no matches for Hans the puffin either.

Kowalski was about to give up when he accidently got onto the U.S. Army's files. Before he could try to get off the site he actually got a result. One particular file came up and despite the security measures on the file; Kowalski was able to easily open it up. There he looked up on this particular soldier's skills as well as family and he even found a few voice recordings of this soldier. But the thing that got to Kowalski was a few photos of the soldier. After examining them a few times, Kowalski felt that he had found what he was looking for. He then turned on his little intercom and called Skipper.

"Skipper you should come to the lab. I found something on Dave I think you should see," Kowalski said into the intercom. On the other end Skipper sighed and said, "I'll be right there Kowalski."

A minute later Skipper entered the lab and Kowalski waved Skipper over to the computer. Skipper waddled over to one of the computers and the first thing he saw was a photo of a human soldier standing next to a tank. The man in the photo was dressed in Army fatigues with his helmet lying on a barrel that stood beside him. His face looked that of a serious soldier one that was combat hardened. This was the kind of soldier that Skipper liked. The soldier was clean shaven, had short black hair and he had deep green eyes that looked exactly the same as Dave's. In his hands the soldier held an M4A1 assault rifle. Skipper stared at the photo and then looked back at Kowalski with a questionable look.

"What did you find Kowalski?" asked Skipper. The first thing Kowalski did was bring up the blood results on a separate computer and explained them to Skipper. "Well first off, when I analyzed Dave's blood I found an inconsistency. The blood is definitely otter blood, but it also contains human DNA." "Human DNA?" asked Skipper. "Yes human DNA. That is last the thing I ever expected to find in otter blood," said Kowalski. "I see. Did you connect him to any of our enemies?" asked Skipper. Kowalski sighed and explained, "No I did not. No connections to Dr. Blowhole, Hans, or the Red Squirrel, but I did connect him to something."

Kowalski back pointed to the picture of the soldier and explained. "This man's name is First Lieutenant David Perkins, former Army Rangers. He was discharged two years ago after completing seven years of service for the Army Rangers with three purple hearts, a soldier's medal, and a distinguished services cross." "Was it an honorable discharge?" asked Skipper. "Oh yes he received an honorable discharge. His line of work sent him all over the world. He has fought in the Middle East, Russia, did a couple of campaigns in Africa, and he was even involved in a couple skirmishes in South America. Quite the military career," said Kowalski.

Skipper stared at the photo and asked, "So how is this human related to our Dave mystery?" Kowalski looked at his notes and said, "His blood is a confirmed match for Dave's blood. Their eyes look exactly the same. And to top things off David Perkins and his sister disappeared shortly before Dave's arrival. According to media records his car was found abandoned in the parking lot of the Hoboken Zoo, three days before Dave's arrival. I assure you Skipper, that as illogical as it sounds, the man in this picture is indeed the real Dave."

"What is the real Dave," said a familiar female voice.

Skipper and Kowalski turned around and standing behind them was an angry looking Marlene. "What are you guys up to and if it's something that involves Dave I ought to be kept in the light?" she said to them. Skipper and Kowalski turned around and whispered to each other. They argued for a moment as to whether or not they should tell Marlene the truth of what they found. Eventually they decided that for Marlene's safety they should tell her what they found. After all the penguins had no idea as to whether or not Dave was dangerous.

Kowalski looked at Marlene and gulped. "Well you remember a few nights ago when Dave cut his finger in our HQ?" he asked Marlene. Marlene nodded her head. "Well we took a sample of his blood and analyzed it," said Kowalski. Marlene did a double take. "YOU DID WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? DO YOU GUYS EVER TAKE A BREAK FROM PARANOIA? YOU CAN'T EVEN LEAVE ONE NEW ANIMAL ALONE?" she yelled at the penguins. Skipper waddled over to Marlene and slapped her. "Marlene you need to calm down. Yelling at us is not going to help. Just please listen to what Kowalski has to say." Marlene let out a growl and sighed. "Alright fine I'll calm down. Now tell me what you know about Dave," said Marlene.

First Kowalski pointed at the picture of the soldier that was still on the computer and said, "I believe that this is the real Dave." After hearing Kowalski's words and looking at the photo, Marlene started laughing. "Are you serious Kowalski? That is just crazy even for you," Marlene laughed out loud. Kowalski sighed and said, "I know how it sounds Marlene, but do these human's eyes look familiar to you?" Marlene stared at the photo for a moment and said, "They do look similar to Dave's. So what's your point?" Kowalski turned her attention to Dave's blood results which Marlene obviously didn't understand. He explained it to her anyway. "Dave's blood contains traces of human DNA which shouldn't be found in otter blood. That alone is pretty odd," Kowalski said to Marlene. "Huh that is kind of odd. Now what about the human in this picture? What role does he play in all this?" Marlene asked Kowalski.

Kowalski turned back to the picture and explained. "This is a picture of one David Perkins a former Army Ranger. He made First Lieutenant and was discharged just two years ago. His voice matches Dave's almost exactly. Perkins has good knife skills while Dave's performance the other night equals Perkins skills minus two years of rust. There is also the fact that David Perkins and his sister disappeared three days before Dave arrived here. David Perkins's abandoned car was found in the parking lot of the Hoboken Zoo the same day he disappeared. Does this sound like a coincidence to you?"

Marlene pondered Kowalski's words and said, "Could be a coincidence." Skipper face palmed and raised his voice, "Oh wake up Marlene the evidence is overwhelming here. Human DNA in Dave's blood should be evidence enough. Then you have all of these things about this human." Marlene rolled her eyes and said, "Okay guys I'll take your word for it for now, but we should talk to Dave about this first. Okay?" Skipper wanted to argue with her, but he realized that she was right. Skipper sighed and said, "You win Marlene. Now where is Dave anyway?" Marlene thought for a moment and said, "I think I saw him at the lemur habitat with Rico and Private."

Skipper turned to Kowalski and told him to print off the photo of David Perkins and to bring it with them. Skipper, Kowalski, and Marlene left the HQ through the fishbowl entrance and looked towards the lemur habitat and they saw Dave sitting at the lemur's tiki bar talking to Maurice. Rico and Private were sitting nearby, laughing along. Skipper glared in Dave's direction and said, "Let us see what you have to say. Human."

**Not really my best chapter, but I really did try to explain as much as I could without overwhelming anyone.**

**Note: Am I the only one that finds it weird that Kowalski is a super genius and he can't even read? Hell at times the show suggests that he actually can read. Otherwise how would he know a lot of the stuff he does know? Oh well it is a cartoon after all.**

**Read and review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8 folks and I hope you enjoy**

**Note: My spell check is currently down so my grammer my be a bit off**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar**

Dave sat at the tiki bar at the lemur habitat habitat while drinking smoothies and telling jokes with Rico, Private, Mort, and Maurice. Julian wasn't around so that meant it was safe for Dave to be there without being constantly annoyed. While in the middle of a conversation with the penguins and Maurice; Skipper, Kowalski, and Marlene entered the habitat. Dave spotted them and waved them over.

"Hey fellas, Marlene over here. How are you all doing?" Dave asked as he took another drink of smoothie. Skipper waddled over to Dave and said, "Hello Dave. I have another question for you if you don't mind." Dave put his drink down and responded, "Shoot." "Very well then. Does this human look familiar to you?" Skipper asked as he pulled out the picture of the soldier that he printed off of Kowalski's computer.

Dave eyes went wide as he stared at the picture in Skipper's flipper. "Where did you get that? How did you get that?" Dave asked. Skipper held up a flipper at Dave. "I'll ask the questions around here Dave. If that is your real name. Now tell me, do you know this human? And if you do tell us who he is," Skipper barked at Dave. Dave stared at Skipper and barked back, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try me. Now who is this human. I know you know," Skipper demanded in a tone that would make a drill sergeant cringe.

After a conflicted moment, Dave finally decided to tell the truth. He let out a sigh and looked back at Skipper. "Alright I'll tell you! That human is me! I'm human alright? I confess that I used to be human! Are you happy now?" Dave yelled at Skipper. Skipper shook his head. "No I am not, because I've still got more questions for you. How did this happen to you?" Skipper continued to demand. Dave rolled his eyes and said, "Isn't that the million dollar question."

"Did somebody say a million dollars?" came a certain lemur kings voice. Everyone looked over to Julian as he jumped over to the tiki bar. "What is going on in my kingdom?" Julian demanded. His eyes then spotted Marlene and he focused his attention on her. "Oh hello there Marlene. Are you busy tonight? If you arn't we could shake our booties together," he said to her. Everyone just backed away from Julian. He noticed what everyone was doing and said, "Okay fine, now what is going on in my kingdom?" "We just learned that Dave is human," Private spoke up. "PRIVATE," both Dave and Skipper yelled at the same time. Dave looked at Private and said, "Private I like you and all, but you really need to learn to keep your beak shut." Private just looked down in shame.

Julian walked over to Dave and examined him closely. "Hmm I did not know that humans looked like otters." Dave sighed and answered back, "Julian I used to be human, but somehow I was turned into an otter and I don't know how. Can you run that through your brain if you have one?" Julian thought for a moment and just shrugged. Obviously he didn't care. "Whatever, I don't care. Now if you'll excuse me I must go find my million dollars." Julian than started running all over the habitat searching for his non-existant million dollars.

At this point Marlene decided to voice her words. "Okay okay back up here. So Dave claims he used to be human and the penguins claim he used to be human. Can someone please explain what is going on here because I am completly confused," she said. Maurice spoke next, "Yes someone please tell us what this all means." "Yeah I'll tell you what's going on," Dave said out loud. "I'm being chewed out for something that happened to me that I was not responsible for."

With all the yelling going on, Kowalski decided to change the subject. "I have a question for you Dave. According to the media reports about you, you disappered with your sister. Did the same thing happen to her and if so where is she?" Dave nodded and said, "Yes. I was sent here and she was sent to the zoo in St. Louis." Kowalski nodded as Dave continued. "The worst thing is that she's pregnant and that has me even more concerned. She stresses out easily and stress is bad for an unborn child. Even worse than that is that I don't know what she is going to give birth to. Is the child going to be a human, an otter, or a combonation of both? My mind is freaking out over it and I have no way of finding out." Tears started coming to Dave's eyes as he spoke this last bit. Marlene walked over and started patting his shoulder.

Skipper asked his next question. "What do you remember about when this happened to you?" Dave answered him, "Me and my sister, Sam, were driving through Hoboken and we parked up at the zoo there. Our car died. I checked the engine and it was all torn up. I got back in the car to talk to Sam and the next we know there is a bright light that fills the car and the next thing I know is waking up in a cage looking like this. DAMN."

Maurice decided to speak again, "So what is up with all the criticism here? Dave it turns out is a human and you penguins barge in here acting as if he commited a crime. Why?" "I'm wondering the same thing myself," said Private.

Skipper thought for a moment, but couldn't think of a big reason. Even though he hated it he decided to end this fight. "You know what, I can't think of a good reason." He turned back to Dave and glared at him and said, "You just watch yourself human. You may look like an otter now, but you are not one of us. Do you hear me? You may have been a fighter when you were human, but now you're an animal and just becasue you live here now does not make you a member of this zoo."

Skipper turned back to his men and told them move out. Rico and Kowalski obeyed while Private stayed behind and said, "Sorry Dave. But if it makes you feel better I have accepted you. Human or not." Dave nodded and said, "Thank you Private." On the other side of the wall, Skipper called for Private and Private jumped over the wall and out of the lemur habitat.

After the penguins had left; Marlene, Maurice, and Mort looked over to a now depressed looking Dave. Julian was still searching for his non-existant million dollars. Marlene sat next to Dave and placed a paw on his shoulder. "It's okay Dave. Just forget what Skipper said. You know that me and Maurice and several others here have accepted you for who you are and not what you are," she said to Dave calmly. Maurice spoke next, "Yes we have Dave. Just give it some time. I'm sure Skipper and the others will come around." Dave nodded and seemed to cheer up some and he smiled again. He looked up at the sky and said to himself, "One can only hope."

**And that was chapter 8.**

**Wow this one was hard to write. I seriously had no idea where I was going with this one. But hopefully I did good with what I gave you.**

**Remember to read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter nine for ya folks**

**Note: Um a I apprciate your feedback, but I think you should know that the disclaimer is kind of a necessity to avoid being sued for copyright infringment. I know I hate the disclaimer as well but it has to go up or my story could be taken down and we certainly don't want that to happen.**

**Disclaimer: Now for the part I hate. I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.**

Several days passed since the argument between Dave and Skipper and somehow word got around about Dave's secret. Very few of the animals actually believed that Dave was really human, but some did. Phil and Mason believed it for some reason as did Becky and Stacy. However they wouldn't explain their reasons for believing it though. As to how word got around though was uncertain. Dave suspected that it had to have been Julian who blabbed, because that loud mouth obviously could not keep anything private.

Dave himself however wasn't feeling any better. Instead of feeling better about having some friends with him, he felt empty thinking that everyone else around him would likely try to avoid him for what he truly was. The mere thought of it pained him. For the first time since his discharge, he had wished that he had been KIA in his final mission. But that's another story.

(Break)

Three days after the argument with Skipper, Dave was lying on his bed in the otter habitat when Marlene walked in with a small package. She set it down in the middle of the cave and walked over to Dave. "Hey Dave I found this package outside and I was wondering if you could tell me who it's for," she said to Dave. Dave groaned and got out of bed. He walked over to the package and looked at who it was adressed to. "It's for me. No seriously it's for me," he said with his eyes going wide.

Without missing a beat Dave tore open one side and pulled out a small metal case. Very carefully, Dave opened the metal case and realized what it was that he held. Dave held his medals. He held his three purple hearts, soldier's medal, and his distinguished service cross. Dave carefully carried them over to his bed and carefully laid the case on his bed. He stared at them with his eyes wide and felt some tears coming to them. "My medals. They're my medals Marlene. But who sent them?"

Dave snapped out of his trance when Marlene tapped his shoulder. In her paw she held an envelope that had been in the box with the case. Dave took the envelope from her and quietly tore it open. Inside was a letter and Dave read it silently. After a moment of silence Marlene finally spoke again. "So what does it say?" she asked. "Huh?" questioned Dave. Marlene sighed and said again, "What does the letter say Dave?" Dave nodded and read the letter out loud.

_Dear Mr. Perkins,_

_ First we would like to say how sorry we are for your current predicament. We are sure that the past week has been a living nightmare for you. We are not at liberty to say who we are and how we know all this about you. All you need to know is that we are here to help or at least make things easier for you. _

_ Also we are very sorry that you and your sister had to be seperated, but just know that you had to be seperated for both your safety. We really wish that the two of you could be together especially with her baby being due soon. We know exactly what has happened to the both of you, but for security reasons we are not allowed to intervene. This is a matter that you have to handle yourself. Remember this: Trust the penguins and gain their trust, work with them, protect those around you, and most importantly be ready for any scenario. _

_ Also do not worry about your sister. All you need to know is that she is safe is being well taken care of. The St. Louis zoo is a clean and well maintained place for her to live. She and her baby will be happy there. _

_ We only do this for you because of who your father is. His services in Grenada, Panama, and The Persian Gulf were very beneficial for many, including us. We see much of him in you and believe that you have much potential. Human or animal you have potential to help many, just as your father did. This goes beyond services with the Army and the armed forces in general._

_ All you need to know about us is that we are friends and we are to help when necessary. We sent you your medals so that you may have something from the old days and feel as you were in the old days. Hopefully they help. May fortune smile on you and your sister._

_ Signed,_

_ A friend_

Dave folded up the letter and placed it on his pillow. At the very mention of his sister, tears came to Dave's eyes. Marlene sat down next to him and started patting his shoulder in hopes of cheering him up. She looked back at the case containing Dave's medals and saw something else that had been stored in the lid. She reached over and pulled out whatever it was. Once she got a better look at it she realized that it was a photo.

The photo was of a human in his late twenties with black hair and deep green eyes. He also had a short black beard and wore blue jean pants and a black T-shirt with the letters ACDC on them. Sitting next to him was a young woman in her early twenties. She had brown shoulder length hair and light green eyes. She wore a grey hoodie and khaki shorts. Both she and the man were smiling towards the camera. They were sitting at a round table in a room full of people.

Marlene stared at it and then back to Dave. She placed her paw back on his shoulder and he looked back at her. "Dave, do the humans in this picture look familiar?" she asked. Dave took the picture from her and stared at it. After another silent moment Dave answered Marlene. "It's a picture of me and my sister. Her name is Sam." Marlene then remebered the night she saw Dave crying outside. He had mentioned the name Sam. So that is who Sam is. Sam is Dave's sister. While Marlene was thinking about this, Dave continued talking.

"I remember this night. This was taken the night Sam got pregnant. She met a man named Billy and he took advantage of her. He got her drunk and then they got together if you know what I mean. Two weeks later he stabs a man half to death and just three months later he is convicted and sent to Riker's Island. He belongs there if you ask me."

Marlene listened to what Dave was saying and couldn't help but feel bad for him. She patted his back and said, "Look I'm sure she is okay. Stop living in the past and look to the future. You have a new life now and it's okay to miss your sister. I haven't seen my family since I was transfered here, but I still comunicate with them and maybe you can write to her as well. Of course I use Phil to write my letters though."

Dave laughed and knew that Marlene was obviously trying to cheer him up. He smiled and said, "You've got a point there Marlene and I do feel a little better." He stood up and walked towards the entrance of the cave. He looked back at Marlene, smiled, and nodded. He walked outside and climbed to the highest point of the habitat and looked around. He spotted the penguins and observed them. They were training again and he couldn't help but smile. Whoever wrote the letter obviously didn't know the penguins very well. Dave looked up at the sky and knew that he really did need their trust. He stared at the passing clouds and said, "I just need to take this one day at a time."

He then walked over to the stone slide and looked at it. He smiled and said, "Might as well give this a try." He lept from his perch and slid down into the pool.

**And that is Changes. So how was it.**

**Now I know that I left a lot of unanswered questions here, but rest assured that they will be answered in future stories.**

**How did all of this happen to Dave and Sam? Who did this? And why did this happen? What happened to Dave in the military? And who wrote the letter?**

**If you wish to know the answers you'll just have to wait for my future stories.**

**Now you know the drill. Read and Review please.**


End file.
